Unexpecting Rescue
It was a big day for princess Ava. Everyone in the kingdom was happy to hear she's back and also cheering at Kate and Magic for fixing the whole "missing Ava" situation. One of the royal guards questioned about Eva. Meanwhile Eva was being captured in a small cage by Pet Buster inside Kate's house. He then ran away from the house while holding Eva captured. The Buster slowly put Eva at the middle of the cage room, on a table. He was really excited to be ready for the next auction that he'll be ready to put Eva on. Pet Buster: ''petting the cage I got big plans for you, dear kitty. ''slaps the cage then leaves the room, locks the door Eva: ''sits down, facing on the ground And I expected for my dream to come true... now that I doubted that... ''looks at her paws ''I deserved this. ''sigh ''It's all my fault, I lost Pocketville, I lost my sanity, I lost my sister... my family... ''lays down trying not to cry ''At least I'm not gonna be killed or anything... but what would my new owner look like? Would they be rich? Would they be just as selfish as... me? ''looks around, every cage is empty ''Well... I don't even deserve having company, I'm just the worst cat being that anyone could stay with. You know what, I'm not worth existing- ''Eva kept calling herself so many names that she came to the point when she started to be depressed. She regretted all of her mistakes, regretted so much that she finally started crying of guilt. Remembering even the moments when she picked on Ava when they were small, even tricked her and hurt her, did that until they both grown up, she still did that ever since she stole the Friendship Heart. '' ''Meanwhile, outside the Pet Buster's house, we see a cat exploring the city. Her name was Dreamer. No one known what was her cat race according to her unusual patterns and colors. Dreamer climbed a tree to see the view better, it wasn't enough to reach the proper view, but she didn't mind. Dreamer then heard a crying noise coming from the house she's nearby. She then recognized the house. She quickly jumped off from the tree at the window. Dreamer then noticed Eva, and recognized her. She got happy when she finally found her old friend, unfortunately she couldn't open the window due to it being closed by the inside. Then she got an idea. She jumped off the window, then walked at the door. Dreamer: ''scratches the door, meowing'' Pet Buster: ''opens the door Yeah, who's there?! ''looks down ''Oh! '''Dreamer: 'meows Pet Buster: '''Hello there, kitty- ''//grabs Dreamer// ''What cat are you? '''Dreamer: ''shrugs'' Pet Buster: '''You... got a very nice collar- Did you eat a bird or something? '''Dreamer: ''nods (lying)'' Pet Buster: 'Oh! You know what, I'm gonna make lots of money with you too. You may be a weird one, but you seem to be the smartest cat I've seen in my whole buster career! ''closes the door Pet Buster started daydreaming about if he sold both Eva and Dreamer, he'd be twice as rich if he sold the rare race kind and the "smart" kind. He was so busy daydreaming that he forgot to lock Dreamer in a cage. It was a big chance for Dreamer to steal the keys. She jumped on a high placed shelf, on there was big cages, she pushed one of those over Buster's head, knocking him out from the cage heaviness. Dreamer thumbed up and landed on the ground, holding the keys on her mouth. She succeeded to jump to the keyhole and inserting the key in it, then jumped again to the turn the key around to open the door, jumped again to open the door. '''Dreamer: ''yelling Eva!! '''Eva: '... ? sees Dreamer ''... Dreamer? '''Dreamer: '''jumps on the table ''That's me!! ''unlock's the cage ''I'm here to get you out of this horrible place!! '''Eva: '''But- '''Dreamer: '''Listen, we need to run before that old man wakes up, go go go!! (work in progress, will be finished later) Category:Story Category:Fanfiction